Mi vida cambio
by angel nares
Summary: Naruto reflexiona de como es que cambió su vida, logra que Sasuke regrese a la aldea pero Hinata resulta lástimada, y se siente culpable. Sin embargo poco a poco los tres, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se vulven mejores amigos. Pero todo cambia...


aqui les traigo un pequeño One-shot que se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste, es la primera vez que se me ocurre hacer uno, jeje, espero que me haya salido bien y que lo disfruten

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Sexto Hokage y les contaré una pequeña historia.

Saben, yo siempre pensé que Hinata era una persona muy rara y oscura, nunca entendí todos esos extraños tartamudeos, sonrojos y demás, pensaba que al ponerse roja era por que siempre estaba enferma o algo parecido, actuaba muy extraño cada vez que la veía. Aun así cuando estaba a mi lado sentía que contaba con ella para afrontar todos los problemas que se pusieran en frente mío; pero yo nunca estuve con ella, no me daba cuenta de sus problemas y ahora me arrepiento de ello.

Mejor vamos a la historia para que comprendan como y cuando es que comenzó todo, yo tenía unos dieciséis años, y estaba muy feliz en ese momento, me encontraba de misión y no era una cualquiera, al fin habíamos tenido noticias de sasuke. Teníamos su localización y me encontraba con el mejor equipo para un rastreo por si se llegaba a escapar, me encontraba con el equipo de Kurenai, sólo sin ella, que se encontraba en otra misión, pero me encontraba con Shino, Kiba, Hinata y Sakura, nos dirigíamos lo más rápido posible hacia la aldea de la hierba, donde vieron a ese teme por última vez.

Llevábamos unos días viajando, y al fin logramos llegar, decidimos acampar en las afueras de la aldea, dentro del bosque, para no crear conflictos y que el teme no se nos fuera a escapar, las tiendas las estaban armando Shino y Sakura, Kiba junto con Akamaru se encontraban buscando leña, y Hinata y yo nos encontrábamos buscando comida, aunque apenas y lo llegue a notar, ella se mostraba algo nerviosa, encontramos un lago y decidimos pescar. Note como se pudo toda roja al quitarme la ropa para meterme en el lago, creí que tendría fiebre y le pregunté si se encontraba bien, apenas le entendí al tartamudeo que me dio por respuesta, así que no le tome importancia y me lancé al lago, creando algunos kage bunshins para asustar a los peces y que al saltar Hinata alcanzará algunos. Pero por más que buscaba a esas criaturas no las encontraba, eso me molestó, subí a la superficie para decírselo a Hinata, parece que le sorprendí ya que dio un salto "na-naruto- kun, eres tú", eso me pareció un poco obvio pues era el único que se encontraba con ella, no importaba y le dije que no había encontrado a esos peces. "Cre-creo q-que p-puedo ha-hacer algo" yo puse una cara confundida, pues no sabía que es lo que podría hacer ella que yo no, ahora que lo pienso, ese fue un estúpido pensamiento, Hinata es fuerte y habilidosa, pero yo no lo veía.

Me pidió que saliera del agua, mientras me alejaba hacia la orilla, ella caminaba sobre el agua, me seguía preguntando que es lo que intentaba hacer, cuando salí y me voltee, me vestí y al darme la vuelta vi a Hinata con el byakugan activado y el agua se estaba moviendo, me espante un poco al ver salir chorros de agua, me movía a un lado cuando sentí que uno me caería encima, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y me cayó en la cabeza, casi caigo inconsciente, sentía algo realmente duro que me había golpeado, escuche que algo caía en el suelo y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver caer un pez, y así como ese, salieron otros diez.

Cuando Hinata llegó junto a mí, la felicite por su gran técnica y ella se ruborizo como un tomate; llevamos los peces hacia el campamento para descubrir que el campamento estaba armado y la fogata encendida, Sakura-chan me regañaba por lo tarde que había llegado, Kiba nos pregunto sobre a donde habíamos ido, por que tardamos tanto y que rayos habíamos hecho. Ese cara de perro casi me saca de quicio, si no hubiera sido por Hinata que apenas y contestó las preguntas por el nerviosismo que tenía, creo que entre Kiba y yo habría comenzado una gran pelea, Shino sólo nos veía, pero por alguna forma sentía que no me veía de buena manera, aún cuando esas gafas ocultaran sus ojos, creo que es porque consideraba a Hinata como una hermana y el que nos hayamos tardado tanto no le dio buena espina.

Cenábamos los pescados que conseguimos, y no era exactamente un momento muy alegre, era puro silencio, yo nunca me he caracterizado por ser muy callado, pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar, Hinata activo su byakugan, Shino, Kiba, y Akamaru se levantaron rápidamente, apenas pronunciaron el nombre del que considero mi mejor amigo, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, y les pregunte donde estaba. Mi pregunta fue respondida al aparecer enfrente de nosotros junto con su equipo Hebi, Sakura quedó impresionada y un "sasuke-kun" salió de sus labios, él no mostró nada en ese rostro, sólo se encontraba ese rostro vacío que nunca creí ver en él, todo por esa venganza suya.

La batalla fue inevitable, yo me enfrentaba a Sasuke, Sakura se enfrentaba con la que llamaban Karin, Kiba con otro de pelo plateado Suigetsu, si no mal recuerdo, en cambio Shino y Hinata se enfrentaban con un tal Juugo, creo que era muy poderoso pues les estaba costando derrotarlo. Nos mantuvimos así por unos veinte minutos Karin cayó, y Sakura quiso venir a ayudarme pero le dije que fuera con Kiba, otros diez minutos, hubo un ataque de Sasuke que no vi venir, unos muy peligroso. Creí que si no me defendía, caería calcinado, pero no podía moverme, cruce los brazos en frente mío, y cerré los ojos por inercia, al sentir el calor, pero no sentí el fuego, abrí los ojos, un cuerpo caía, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al darme cuenta de que era Hinata, Suigetsu fue derrotado y los demás luchaban con Juugo que parecía estar en sus últimas.

Me enfade y mucho, estaba tartamudeando algo sobre que lamentaba ser tan débil y no poder ser de más utilidad, su cuerpo estaba dañado, y sus brazos fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte, eso me molesto màs de lo que pudieran imaginar, Sasuke se encontraba al frente y parecía desconcertado, Hinata cayó inconsciente y yo le juré que vencería a sasuke, las lágrimas querían salir y no pude evitar que cayeran por mi rostro, sentí en ese momento el chackra de zorro y no lo desperdiciaría, deje a Hinata en un lugar seguro, y me lancé hacia el teme con todas mis fuerzas. De ahí ya no recuerdo mucho, pero logré mi objetivo, desperté en el hospital de konoha, estaba vendado de algunas partes de mi cuerpo, voltee mi rostro y en la cama de al lado estaba Sasuke, no cabía en mi felicidad, pero al recordar a Hinata, me preocupe, quite las sabanas que me cubrían, al intentar pararme caí, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

La impotencia era lo peor que pude sentir en ese momento, Sakura entraba con flores y al verme vino corriendo, regañándome de que no estaba curado, que necesitaba descansar y no se que más, no le había prestado demasiada atención. Pregunté por Hinata, su cara se crispo, eso… eso, no supe interpretarlo y me dio miedo, mucho miedo, volví a preguntar por ella, pero Sakura sólo volteo el rostro para no verme a la cara, balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles. Le pedí que fuera clara, me dijo que estaba en cuidados intensivos, que su cuerpo había sufridos demasiado daños, en especial sus brazos, sentí a las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro una a una, nunca creí que algo que le pasara a Hinata pudiera afectarme tanto, y lo que más me molestaba era que sentía que todo fue mi culpa, por no ser más fuerte para enfrentar a Sasuke y protegerlos a todos.

Los días en el hospital fueron toda una eternidad, siempre me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, lo único que llegó a captar mi atención fue cuando Sasuke despertó, no sabía que decirle, tanto pensamientos y tantas cosas. Pensamientos y sentimientos me atormentaban en ese momento, cuando me vio, me lanzó una mirada fría y yo, yo le grité que era culpa suya que Hinata se encontrará en mal estado, el al principio pareció confundido, pero después de unos segundos entendió de quien hablaba y mencionó que era su culpa, que ella se había interpuesto, eso me enfureció… digamos que nuestra instancia no fue muy grata. Pero no pude sentirme siempre enojado con Sasuke, cuando nos dieron de alta, le pedí que al menos me acompañara a pedirle perdón, ella ya había despertado y se encontraba mucho mejor, pero aún así se quedaría un poco más en el hospital.

Sasuke acepto, para mi sorpresa, Tsunade-obachan entendió la situación y pospuso momentáneamente la reunión con Sasuke, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Hinata, yo me encontraba entristecido y creo que el teme también lo estaba, al entrar se encontraba hablando con sus compañeros de equipo y Kurenai, les pedí que salieran para poder hablar con Hinata a solas con Sasuke, ellos apenas y querían aceptar, no se querían separar de su compañera y alumna. Pero con Hinata que también se los pidió, no tuvieron opción; me acerque a ella con lentitud… me disculpe con ella y Sasuke también pidió perdón, creó que significó un gran trago hacia su orgullo, una sonrisa adornó su rostro desconcertándome un poco, nos dijo que no había de que preocuparnos, que éramos amigos y ese era nuestro deber, perdonarnos los unos a los otros, creo que en ese tiempo estaba de llorón, pues no lo pude evitar. Ella era y es una persona muy pura, alguien que no se encuentra tan fácilmente en este mundo de engaños y muertes, ella se preocupó por mi reacción, y me preguntó si me encontraba bien, yo le respondí que si, que era muy feliz de que me perdonara, y me volvió a sonreír.

A Sasuke le permitieron regresar a la aldea, con grandes condiciones claro, pero eso significaba que le tendría nuevamente a mi lado, íbamos muy seguido a visitar a Hinata, descubrí que era una persona increíble, realmente hermosa en personalidad y en apariencia. Sasuke también se dio cuenta de eso, los tres nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, creo que los mejores. Apenas y la dieron de alta, juntos nos dirigimos hacia Ichiraku para celebrar su recuperación, hablamos durante horas sobre cualquier tema, con los días salíamos a entrenar o disfrutar de nuestra compañía, incluso el teme de Sasuke accedió una vez en acompañarnos a un festival, siempre estábamos lo tres. Juntos, nos divertíamos, e incluso juntos nos hacíamos más fuertes, lo que más me impresiono fue la veloz cercanía que tomaron Hinata y Sasuke, incluso a veces se comportaban torpemente y algo sonrojado, pero creo que yo no me quedaba muy atrás.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que cada vez que me encontraba a su lado, mi corazón latía con fuerza, me ponía un poco nervioso, pero esa sensación me encantaba, realmente me agradaba mucho, en especial porque me sentía completo, como no sabía que hacer, le pedí un consejo a Kakashi-sensei, el me dijo que a eso se le conocía como amor. No puedo describir la confusión que sentí desde ese momento, mi vista siempre se había dirigido hacia Sakura y ahora pensar en Hinata, era algo que no me cabía en mi cabeza. Fue por eso que la estuve evitando por varias semana, no me quería enfrentar a ellas en esos momento, quería aclarar mi mente, por lo que me la pasaba en mi departamento y no respondía cuando me llamaban, especialmente cuando se trataban de mis compañeros y Hinata, no podría dar explicaciones a mi actuación.

Después de unos meses de meditar, pude aclarar mi mente y corazón, buscaría a Hinata y retomaría mi función como amigo, porque había estado ausente mucho tiempo, primero buscaría a Sasuke para poder hablarle de esto. Me dirigí a la residencia Uchiha, no se imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando al tocar me haya respondido Hinata, al parecer en este tiempo el teme había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento, que no era de amistad o hermandad, si no uno mayor, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Mi desaparecimiento les había dado mucho tiempo juntos como para despertar todos esos sentimientos, me sentí terrible, me volvía a sentir impotente y triste, aunque feliz por mis amigos.

Tiempo después me entere de que en el pasado ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero no lo había notado por lo despistado que era y aún soy, sin mencionar que me desvivía por Sakura, me sentí devastado y de lo peor, ese bello ángel que pude tener, alguien que me comprendiera, y lo deje ir… tiempo después se cumplió mi gran sueño, el ser Hokage, me sentí mejor de ver uno de mis sueños realizados pero sentía que estaba incompleto.

Hoy en día estoy al mando de toda la aldea, sentado en este gran sillón, dando misiones, revisando el papeleo, me siento un poco feliz, se ha cumplido lo que me he propuesto, pero en el camino perdí algo muy importante, o creo que nunca lo perdí, ya que nunca lo tuve, eso es lo que más me da tristeza. A Hinata sólo la puedo y tengo ver como una amiga, una gran amiga, a la que deje ir por mi torpeza, y ahora descansa en los brazos de mi mejor amigo… casi lo olvido, he recibido la invitación a su boda, me siento feliz por ellos, encontraron a la persona adecuada el uno para el otro. Sin mencionar que Sakura ya me vino con la noticia que serán padres, y que al mencionárselos Hinata se puso extremadamente feliz y pasó lo que parecía imposible Sasuke se desmayó.

Ahora me imagino que es lo que hubiera pasado, si fuera yo el que recibiera la noticia, si me hubiera dado cuenta del amor de hinata hacia mí y que lo de Sakura era una obsesión, hablando de ella, se fue con lee, una gran sorpresa para todos. Creo que el teme de sasuke supo ver lo que yo no, el momento de dejar algunas cosas y observar algunas mejores, en este momento me encuentro sólo, y creo que me lo merezco por toda la indiferencia que tuve hacia hinata todo este tiempo. Espero que sean felices por el resto de sus vidas, y disfruten de todo lo que la vida les ofrece, no como yo.

Aún así no me pienso rendir tan fácilmente, estoy seguro que algún día encontraré otro amor, uno al que sabre valorar.

espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos


End file.
